Life in Shikon High
by HOF
Summary: INCOMPLETE Full Summary inside. InuYasha is a new student at Shikon High. Why is InuMe being so nice to him? Is it just because she understands him, or is it something more?
1. Meet The Trio

**Disclaimer: **I don't' and never will own InuYasha or his gang…But I do own InuMe! –cheers up a little-

**Summary**: InuYasha(a hanyou) is a new student at Shikon High. InuMe (Inu-**May**) is being so nice to him…Why? Is it just because she understands him, or is it because she's feeling something deeper than friendship towards him? InuYasha/InuMe Miroku/Sango are the main pairings.

**A/N: hello people! This is my very first fanfic so please no really harsh flames!**

**InuYasha: why not? It's not like it's any good anyways…**

**A/N: SIT BOY!**

**-WHAM!-**

**A/N: Well, ON WITH THE STORY! D**

**Life At Shikon High - Meet the Trio**

"Blah.." Speaking

_Blah.._ Thinking

**CH. 1**

"KAGOME!"

Kagome was woken up one morning by her mother's yelling. _Damn…What time is it?-stares at clock-_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OMG MOM WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER!"

But her mother wasn't even phased by her daughter's scream, in fact, she was quite used to these screams in the morning by now. I mean, who wouldn't be, with two daughters turning into mid-teens.

"-sigh- Kagome, I've been trying to wake you up since 7:30! Ask InuMe! Even she's been trying! You really should get that alarm clock fixed you know. Otherwise, I'll be losing my voice pretty soon!"

Kagome took a seat next to her hanyou sister, InuMe.

"Sorry mom, I'll get right to it after school. K?" Kagome replied as she finished gulping down her breakfast and was headed out the door, following InuMe. As she was getting on her bike,

"Ah, Kagome?"

"Yes mom?"

"Here's that lock I've been meaning to get you."

"Thanks mom. Bye!"

"Bye mom!"

Kagome asked InuMe, "Hey, let's go get Sango, I have some new news!"

"What? New news? Kag, you have got to be the only one in school who knows about new news faster than me! So, what's the news?" Asked Kagome's eager sister.

"Nuh uh! You know how she gets mad when we don't wait for her to tell the news!" And what InuMe had said was true. The trio, Kagome, InuMe, and Sango were the biggest news gobblers **(A/N SORRY GUYS! I didn't know what to call them! Please help out!)** in the entire school. Heck, they sometimes even know about the news before the teachers do!

"You can bet that I'll be mad! –laugh-" Sango said as she came out of her door and was getting on her bike.

"AHA! NOW you can tell me Kag! So, is it a new stu (student)? Or new staff? WELL?" asked an overly excited InuMe.

"OK OK! Stop harassing me! So, there's going to be a new student and guess what?"

"Oh, girl, just SPILL it!" Cried a just as excited Sango.

"Ditto!" Said a now sort of calmed down InuMe.

"Fine. You guys are such party poopers sometimes, anyways, the new stu's gunna be a HANYOU! A half dog hanyou too!"

**End Ch.1**

**SORRY FOR A SHORT CHAP! I WILL TRY TO MAKE NEXT ONE LONGER!**

**A/N: So….**

**InuYasha: JUST SPIT IT OUT!**

**A/N:… -death glare- I was getting to that…**

**InuYasha: -chuckles nervously-**

**A/N: oh don't worry…I have no intensions on /SITTING/ you.**

**-WHAMP-**

**A/N: I have MUCH worse…hehehe… oh and as an apology to making you fall so much, YOU get to say it InuYasha! Aren't I nice?**

**InuYasha: ya, nice as a bull on rampage…anyways, R&R! (Rate and review, or read and review…whichever comes first!)**


	2. Enter: The Boys

**Disclaimer:** I don't and I never will…-sob- except for InuMe…

**A/N: I'm back people! I'm not getting reviews here! Is it….**

**InuYasha: OF COURSE you not good! who'd wanna review a story that doesn't even have ME in the first chp.! **

**A/N: is it that bad? –cries-**

**InuYasha: ugg…well, on with the story..**

**Life At Shikon High – Enter: The Boys**

"Blah.." Talking

_Blah…_ Thinking

**Ch. 2**

"Fine. You guys are such party poopers sometimes, anyways, the new stu's gunna be a HANYOU! A half dog hanyou too!"

**End Ch.1**

"I hear he's got flaming red hair…" Said Kagome with dreamy eyes.

"Well, you'd better be wrong. You know I go for black." Sango said, hoping Kag was wrong.

"HAH! You go for black hair only because Miroku's got black hair!" InuMe suddenly cried out.

Sango was suddenly blushing like mad. "Guys! I DO NOT LIKE HIM! He just so happens to be one of my friends that **happens** to be a pervert!"

"Oh come on Sango. You know you like him! You sound like you're totally in denial." Kagome said as she stopped at a red traffic light.

"That's only because she IS in denial Kags!"

"Oh, and what about you Kagome? I just so **happens** to know that you have a thing for Koga!" Sango said in triumph.

Kagome started to blush. "Well, maybe I **do** have something for Koga, but anywho, off our love life. What about yours May**(A/N Just so it's clear, May is InuMe. I couldn't figure out what to call her for a nickname. 'Me' doesn't really make sense does it?)** ?"

InuMe scoffed. "Hmm. **What** love life?" May asked as she locked her bike to one of the racks.

"Well, whatever it is, well talk about it at recess. ----C'MON! The bell just rang! Hurry up or we'll miss the new guy!" Kagome cried out.

"Ya huh---wait.." Sango started,

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S IN OUR CLASSES!" Kagome's two best friends yelled in unison, although InuMe had to flatten her own ears to yell.

"H-huh? D-didn't I tell you guys? He's in all of our periods! Miroku volunteered us to show him around! And of course, he's going to help out too." Kagome tried to surpress her giggle when she saw the look on Sango's face when she mentioned Miroku was going to help out. It was priceless.

**In Class**

The Trio were all sitting together when all of a sudden, a boy with long silvery hair, claws and two cute puppy ears on the top of his head burst into the room. "Sorry I'm late Ms.Chang**(A/N sorry I couldn't come up with a better name)** Turns out, my half-brother was going to go-" But the cute new boy was cut off by Ms.Chang.

"Hello, and welcome to my class. You are going to learn that I don't hear excuses. Unless they're seriously important that is. You may take a seat next to InuMe. InuMe, please make…….." Ms.Chang was cut short when she suddenly noticed that she didn't know his name yet.

"InuYasha. My name is InuYasha." InuYasha said, noticing he didn't tell him his name yet.

"Thank you InuYasha. As I was saying, please make InuYasha feel welcome here Trio….And you can stop drooling over him Kikyo. **Now**."

InuYasha blushed a tink of pink when he noticed that kikyo was drooling over him.

As soon as InuYasha sat down, three notes were flying his way. One of them, hit InuYasha's head. _Ugg. Annoying notes. But hm..who could these be from? I hope one's from that InuMe girl. She kinda smells like half..i wonder what she could be though._ InuYasha's answers soon came to him. When he opened up one crumpled note, it said :

InuYasha.

Welcome to Shikon High! And don't worry about the teacher. I got it covered. Anyways, u don't smell all human. And u certainly don't look all either. From what I hear, your half dog right? Well, I'm three blooded. I'm 1/3 dog. 1/3 fire cat. And the rest is priestess blood! Me and the rest of Trio are happy to show u around. If u need anything, just ask me, Sango, Kagome, or Miroku(the pervert –giggle-!

InuMe (May) of Trio

_Cool. She's got three bloods! I've never met one like that before._ InuYasha thought.

**End Ch. 2**

**A/N: -sobs uncontrollably-**

**InuYasha: -pats her back-**


	3. Koga: The Wolf

**Disclaimer:** I only own InuMe….and Ms.Chang

**A/N: Well, InuYasha forgot to say I was sorry for a not really long ch. 2! I tried! But it's really not that easy to write a long, long ch.! Anyways, I hope you all forgive me!**

**InuYasha: Feh…ONE mistake and they never let you forget it! ONE!**

**A/N: Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY! WOO! )**

**Life at Shikon High-Koga: The Wolf**

"Blah…" Talking

_Blah…_ Thinking / What happened in the past, depends on the situation

**Ch. 3**

_Cool. She's got three bloods! I've never met one like that before._ InuYasha thought.

**End Ch. 2**

InuYasha opened the second note. It read:

InuYasha

Shikon High, welcome, yada-yada-yada. Anyways, is that ur natural hair colour? I mean, it's sooo silver-ish, even hotter than a flaming red head! Anyways, if ya need help, don't hesitate to ask!

Kagome of Trio

_They call themselves the Trio? Well I'm gunna have to ask…_ InuYasha thought confusingly.

He found the last note underneath his desk. It read:

InuYasha

Welcome! And don't worry bout the teach, may's got it covered. She's always got everything covered. Anyways, though I'm pretty sure they've said already said it, if you need help, don't hesitate to ask InuYasha smirked. _Got that right!_ , oh ya, and if you see Miroku being his normally perverted..-- But he didn't get to read the rest of the note because Ms.Chang caught him reading it.

"Well, what's this? Note passing? I'm going to let you off only because you're new.—" But she was cut off by InuMe.

"But, Ms. Chang! You told me and Trio to make him feel welcome!"

"Yes..and your point is…?"

"That's how we've been welcoming him! I mean, we couldn't just stand up and give a speech now could we?" InuMe asked innocently.

"Well…n-no…" Ms. Chang stammered.

"Right. So, we're all off the hook!" By now, InuMe was already standing up and putting her clawed hands on her hips victoriously.

RIINNGG!

"So that's what you had in mind! I gotta hand it to ya, that was pretty good thinking back there" InuYasha complemented InuMe. InuMe blushed a tink of pink.

"Naw, actually, I just made something up then and there." InuMe replied.

"So, you didn't have something up your sleeve?" InuYasha asked.

"heh heh..not really."

"Um, HELLO? Did you lovebirds forget that we're still here!" Sango's sudden outburst made everyone within the corridor jump with fright.

"GAH!" InuMe, InuYasha, and even Kagome yelled and jump a meter up.

"**NO SANGO!** We didn't forget about you! But seriously! Did you have to yell so loud!" InuMe asked Sango.

Sango blushed a bit from embarrassment. "Sorry, I guess I forgot how loud I could get…"

"Aww, it's ok. And that's the Gymnasium. Anyways-- that's two of the bathrooms in the building-- where's Miroku? And that's room 354…and that's it!...i think…" InuMe said as she pushed the tour in with her conversation.

"Probably drooling over the female athletes in the gym! Hmfh!" Sango huffed.

"Who's drooling over the female athletes? Anyways, **I** certainly wasn't! While you guys were giving the tour, I was telling the teachers that there was a new stu!" Miroku protested.

"Fine. You're forgiven **this** time." If looks could kill, Miroku wouldn't even be a pile of ashes beneath Sango's death stare.

"S-so, y-you must be t-the new student!" Miroku stammered.

"Uhh..ya..right…InuYasha.."

"Miroku. Nice to meet ya. So, if you nee-"

"Need anything, ask one of you. Right. Thanks. Anywho. What do we do now?" InuYasha asked.

"Basketball!"

"Soccer!" Sango and InuMe shouted at once.

"NOOO! ANYTHING but soccer! Gods, you're so fast…we can't ever catch up with you!" Sango whined.

"Look who's decided to grace us with his presence." InuMe said with sarcasm practically drooling out of her mouth.

"Hey! You're hanging with a dirty mutt face now? Kagome, Kagome, you need to hang with us! You don't deserve to hang with a dirty hanyou mutt! You deserve more! Hang with us!" InuYasha growled at his comment and was about to pounce when InuMe held him back.

"Why?" Snarled InuYaha.

"Because-" But InuMe was cut off by another one of Koga's dirty comments.

"HAH! Dirty hanyous helping other dirty hanyous. Kagome you really should hang with us! That dirty female three blood doesn't even like you. You should dump them. **Especially** that dirty three blood."

"KOGA! You shouldn't s-" But this time, it was InuMe tha cut someone off.

"Because, he doesn't deserve only you. He deserves more." InuMe snarled as her eyes flashed red. Then, in a swift moment, both InuYasha and InuMe sent Koga flying through the air. Suddenly, InuMe's hands erupted in fire. But before anyone could do anything else, the principal arrived. The principal was Naraku. A powerful half demon.

"Do you have anything against halves Mr.Koga?" Naraku asked Koga in a life-death-situation tone.

"N-no Mr.Naraku!" Koga said as he got up, wiping some blood off the corner of his mouth.

"And you two. You know that there is no fighting within my school! If you wish to fight again, get out of school grounds. But, you fought within the school grounds so I will have to give both of you detention! Ms. Chang's office. After school."

"Yes sir!" Both hanyous said in unison.

**Is this long enough? Or do you want longer?**

**A/N: Anyways, Ta Da!**

**-curtins open to reveal an InuYasha tied to a chair with a table in front of him. The table had a fresh cup of Ramen on it-**

**InuYasha: ugg…I'm sorry! I'm sorry! See, I'll say it now! R&R! R&R!**

**Sorry, but that's too early, anyways, I'm not really gunna say those parts where they don't update until they get a certine amount of reviews, but really! 3, THREE! And one of them I did too! I'm not going to say it, but if you really want good chapters then I suggest you review! **

**InuYasha: RAMEN!**

**A/N: oh, and you readers get to vote to if poor InuYasha gets to be freed and re-united with his Ramen! R&R R&R R&R R&R!**

**HOF **


End file.
